A confectioner must utilize multiple confectioner tools to quickly and efficiently decorate cakes, pies, pastries, cookies, candies, hordevors, deserts, and other foods featuring a decorative coating thereon. Do to the quantity of confectioner tools and supplies, there is a need to provide a confectioner's workstation to organize, display and utilize these tools and supplies. The confectioner often references books on the subject, and a provision for confectioner's books is also provided.
Often a confectioner works from a flat planar surface, such as a table, and the tools and supplies often take up valuable working space, and get in the way of the confectioner at work. Thus, what is needed is a variety of easily accessible storage locations adapted to fit the tools, supplies and books used by confectioners when practicing their art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,614,342, issuing on Jan. 11, 1927 by F. Bleckley discloses a kitchen tool holder supported upon a wall, and adapted to support a variety of cutlery, such as knives. This patent utilizes a spring biased clamping strip to hold the tools against the body of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,538 issuing on Sep. 18, 1973 to Anthony Fabiano discloses a wheeled garden caddy, having multiple planar surfaces with hooks and apertures for holding garden implements, accessories and supplies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,885 issuing on Apr. 26, 1988 to Noland et al. discloses a rack for holding food mixer attachments. The rack is adapted to be attached to the underside of a kitchen cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,799 issuing on Mar. 15, 1988 to Foss et al. discloses a glue gun organizer made of wire for supporting a glue gun, glue sticks, and a parts tray. The wire structure acts as a heat sink to cool the glue gun between use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,242 issuing Sep. 5, 1995 to Kelley et al. discloses a tall book display rack made of a single sheet of transparent material supported on opposing sides. The transparent material is formed into a wave defining a plurality of valley sized to receive books therein. Each valley is raised in relation to the preceding valley.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,105 issuing on Apr. 15, 1997 to Thomas Macek discloses a storage caddy for personal care products, which hangs from an inverted U-shaped portion. Spaced apart wire provides apertures for receiving various personal care products therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,782 issuing on Apr. 1, 1997 to In Choe discloses a work stand for supporting a variety of hair styling instruments in an organized manner. Oval shaped cutouts are provided to receive and support the hair styling instruments.